


This Isn't Over

by HauntedFlautist123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedFlautist123/pseuds/HauntedFlautist123
Summary: Evangeline Weatherford has had the biggest crush on Charlie Weasley since she started working at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. However, she never acts on her feelings, seeing as he is her mentor, and there's no way he could ever like her back, right?Will a visit from Charlie's family be the catalyst they need to finally act on their attraction?-rated M for adult situations-
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, it’s official. I’m sick…

I don’t know what gave it away. Maybe the pounding headache, or the blazing fever, or the fact that I was currently hunched over a bucket spewing up the lunch I forced myself to choke down earlier?

I groaned to myself. Being sick is so inconvenient. Doesn’t my body respect the fact that I have work to do? I mean for Merlin’s sake I have to be on the night shift patrolling the dragon pens in less than six hours. I _do not_ have time for this bullshit.  
My internal rantings are cut off by another wave of nausea, leaving me gripping the toilet bowl as I collapse forwards, _somehow_ throwing up even more.  
I’m surprised there’s anything left in my stomach at this point.

Bemoaning my hideous fate I sighed as I realised I’d have to send an owl to cancel my shift. There was no way I was going to be able to patrol effectively whilst I could barely stand without throwing up, let alone protect myself if one of the dragons decided to get tetchy with me.  
Dragging myself off the cooling relief of the bathroom floor, I stumbled into the main living area of my cabin. I slumped down at my desk scribbling a note to the Head Keeper that I would be off sick this evening sending it off to the head office.

Staggering over to the small kitchenette in my cabin, I grabbed a glass of water and tried to make it over to my bed without tripping over any of the crap I had all over my floor. I’m busy working, okay? What kind of Dragonologist who’s worth their salt has any time to tidy up? Not me, that’s for sure.  
I stripped off my clothes, swapping them out for the comfiest pyjamas I had to hand, and clambered into bed praying that if I slept a bit, this damn sickness would be gone by the time I woke up. Stretching out comfortably I stifled a yawn, as my eyes drooped and I slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is the first fanfic I've written in a while, and my first ever Harry Potter fic. Please comment and let me know if you enjoy it, it would mean the world :-)  
> Stay safe <3


	2. Chapter Two

_Bang._

My eyes shot open as I heard a loud pounding on my door.  
"Oi, Evie, open up!"  
I  
groan as I hear the voice of my mentor, and long term crush, Charlie Weasley. He’s been training me since I got to this place after I graduated from Hogwarts. I know, how stereotypical. The new girl has a crush on her boss. I know, I find myself annoying too. Unfortunately, no amount of logic can convince yourself to change your mind on a crush once it’s already there. Damnit.

I tried ignoring the incessant knocking, but this man has never known when to give up. He’s frustratingly stubborn once he gets his mind stuck on something, and apparently that ‘something’ at the moment was to make me get out of my bed.   
Scoffing in annoyance, I forced myself out of the warm enclave provided by my covers, wincing in pain as my head gave a decidedly forceful throb, and grasped at my door handle.

"What do you want, Weasley?" I scowled, annoyance at being woken up plastering across my face.  
His bright smile dropped a little, blue eyes darting up and down, taking in my appearance.  
"Don’t you remember that some of my family were coming to visit? You promised to babysit them for me" he laughed, and I looked over his shoulder to see three other redheads clustered behind him. Fuck. I had forgotten about it, especially with all the excitement I’d been dealing with today.  
“Sorry Weasley, you’re right, I had forgotten” I admitted apologetically.  
He chuckled, then his eyes widened as if realising something. “Wait, why are you still in your pyjamas? Your shift starts in ten minutes.” He questioned, features shifting into an expression of concern.

“Ah yeah, about that. I’ve come down with some kind of bug, so I’ve taken the night off.” I answered gingerly. The boss clearly hadn’t passed on the message to my mentor, and I was worried that he’d be angry with me. Charlie was extremely dedicated to his job, and he expected the same level of dedication from his colleagues. Missing a shift was not always tolerated.  
“Shit, sorry Evie. I must’ve woken you up and all. I guess we should get going and leave you to it. You can help out with my family when you’re feeling better: they’re here for the week anyway” he muttered, the concerned look on his face deepening. “I guess I’ll go now. Send an owl if you need anything” he stepped back, moving away from my cabin door as I murmured a goodbye.  
As I was about to close the door, a red-headed woman stepped forwards from behind Charlie.  
“Hello dear, I’m Molly Weasley, Charlie’s mother” she introduced herself, smiling. “I’ve quite a knack for healing spells, so if you’d like I could come in and give you a look over? I might be able to help you out!”

I grinned at her. Honestly, I would sell my soul to the devil if it meant that I would be better soon. I HATED being sick. “Mrs Weasley, that would be wonderful. If you can get me back to normal any sooner I would be very grateful!”   
“Please, call me Molly!” She stepped up into my doorway. “And what was your name, dear? Evie?”  
Crap. I had forgotten to introduce myself. Way to go, Evie.

“Sorry, yes! My name’s Evangeline but everyone calls me Evie. Please, come in.” I gestured her through my door, stepping back to let her pass. Charlie made to follow her, but Mrs Weasley stopped him.  
“Not now, Charlie, Evie is safe with me. You keep your brother and sister company, you can’t just leave them out there on their own!”  
Charlie gulped, as if he had forgotten that he had more than just his mother staying with him.  
“Yes, of course. Come on Ginny, George, I want to go and show you my favourite dragon!” he sauntered off, shooting a goodbye over his shoulder “Take care Evie, I expect you back to work bright and early tomorrow!”  
Rolling my eyes, I scoffed and led Mrs Weasley further into my cabin.  
“Sorry about the mess” I muttered, blushing. “I’m always so busy with work, so I barely have any time for anything else”.  
Mrs Weasley shook her head. “Not at all, Evie. I raised seven children I’ve seen way worse!”  
I giggled, feeling a bit more at ease with the older woman. “Please Mrs Weasley” - she scowled at me - “sorry, Molly! Please take a seat”.  
Molly sat down on the small couch in my living area, glancing up at me as I swayed a little. A fresh wave of nausea had washed over me, but not bad enough to throw up again. Not yet, anyway.

“Right” she said, “what symptoms have you had?”  
I pulled my desk chair over and sat down opposite her.  
“Erm, well I’ve been having dizziness and faintness, a pretty bad headache, and nausea” I explained. “Oh, and vomiting” I added as an afterthought. Jeez, I’d spent all afternoon with my head in the toilet, how had I forgotten to say that?? This illness was clearly clouding up my brain.  
“And it’s not possible that you’re pregnant, Evie?” Molly asked.  
I gawped at her in shock, feeling the blush heating up my already feverish face. I breathed out a nervous laugh.  
“No, Molly, it’s highly unlikely that I’m pregnant.” She raised an eyebrow at me, questioning if I was telling the truth. “Seriously, I mean it. Between caring for the dragons and learning as much as I can about them, I barely have time to feed myself let alone get myself pregnant”. I didn’t feel the need to add that the last time I had been involved in any kind of sexual activity was over eight months ago, before the Battle of Hogwarts, meaning that if I had been pregnant it would be very very obvious by now. 

“Hmmm, okay then. It’s just, I see the way that Charlie looks at you, so I wouldn’t have been at all surprised” she surmised.  
“What?!” I exclaimed. What in Merlin’s name did she mean by ‘the way Charlie looks at me’? He’s basically my boss, and maybe a friend, but there’s no way he’d see me as anything more.  
Seeing my shocked reaction, Molly just cleared her throat and carried on speaking. “Well never mind that then. It sounds like you must have some kind of sickness bug after all. Maybe food poisoning? Who knows what kind of food hygiene practices they have out here” she stated, crinkling her nose up in disapproval. Clearly she didn’t think very highly of our living arrangements here. I decided to leave out the part that I do all my own cooking.  
“I have a potion in my bag that should help with that, let me just go and grab it”. With a cracking sound she was gone, clearly disapparating back to Charlie’s cabin, or wherever it was she was staying. With the newfound silence in my own cabin, I found myself nervously fiddling with the hem of my pyjama top. Strange thoughts were fluttering through my head faster than I could suppress them, all sounding an awful lot like Molly’s voice saying I see the way Charlie looks at you.  
Before long there was another crack, and Molly reapparated before me. 

“Here you go dear, just drink the whole vial, and you’ll be right as rain in the morning” she said, smiling.  
“Thanks a lot Molly, I really appreciate it!” I replied, reaching for the potion with a shaky hand.  
“No problem at all dear. Now, if you don’t mind, I have a feeling that Charlie and my other two will be gone for a little while, if I could stay here and keep you company?” Although she posed the question as if she didn’t want to leave me on my own, the slight hint of fear in her eyes told me that she did not wish to be left alone.  
“Of course, Molly, I’d be happy for you to stay as long as you want.” I smiled.  
“Thank you, thank you. Now, get on with taking the potion, Evie. It doesn’t taste particularly pleasant, but I’m sure you’ll appreciate the effects!”  
Nodding, I pulled the stopper out of the vial and knocked the potion back in one go. She was right, it tasted like something had died in my mouth, and I had to resist the urge to gag. Molly gave a wry smile, understanding how disgusting the concoction she had just fed to me really was.

As we sat down and got comfortable, I joined Molly on the sofa, feeling more at ease with sitting next to her: I was always nervous when meeting new people.  
“Did you go to Hogwarts, dear?” the red head enquired, by means of starting a conversation.  
Grateful for a break in the silence, I nodded. “Yes. I was in Hufflepuff. I was actually in the same year as Fr- erm, George.” I broke off, cursing my big mouth for mentioning her son who had passed away. I blundered on, embarrassed. “I’m really very sorry about Fred. I didn’t know the twins well whilst I was at school, but they always provided so much laughter and joy. I can’t imagine how horrific it must be to lose your son.”  
“Thank you dear” Molly responded, eyes misting up at the thought of her lost son. “He’d be glad to know that he put a smile on your face. That’s all they ever wanted to do, make people laugh.” Seeing that we had already got into personal territory, and something about Molly Weasley made me feel very at ease, I felt the urge to spill all my secrets.

“I lost my little brother in the Battle, too” I stated, my brown eyes filling up with tears. “He was killed by a collapsing wall during the fighting. Sometimes I think that if I’d been there, I could have protected him, or at least been the one to get crushed instead. He was so young” I tried to hold back tears, but failed, a single droplet tracing down my cheek.  
“Oh, poor love” Molly reached over and grabbed my hand. “It’s a horrible thing, to lose someone you love.” I nodded, sniffling and rubbing at my eyes with my free hand.  
“I’m just glad my parents weren’t around to experience it. It would have broken them.”   
Molly looked at me with a questioning gaze. “Oh, my parents are both dead too. My father died a long time ago, but my mother was killed in the build up to the Battle. The Death Eaters knew that she had been married to a Muggle, so they decided to have some fun with her” I broke off, my grip on Molly’s hand tightening as I grew angry. Who the fuck thinks it’s okay to kill someone, just because they’re different to you, or they love differently to you? What makes a witch or wizard so much more important than a Muggle, just because we can do some spells? It’s utterly ridiculous, and beyond maddening.  
“I’m sorry, dear. Do you have anyone else?”  
I shook my head. “Not unless you count the dragons” I muttered, conjuring up a watery smile.  
Mrs Weasley chuckled slightly at my attempt at a joke. God, I hated serious situations. I HATE sharing my secrets with anyone. I don’t want their pity or their sympathy. I’m doing just fine, thank you very much. Yeah, it fucking sucks, but that’s war. Everyone lost at least someone they loved, that’s just how it is. I’ll never forget my family and it still hurts so badly when I think of little Sammy dying alone as he got crushed under a pile of stone, but it’s too late. It’s already happened, and I can’t dwell on it forever. I need to keep living, keep moving forwards, otherwise they’d be so disappointed in me.

“You know” Molly started hesitantly “I know I’m not your mother, and we’ve only just met, and no one can ever replace the bond that you have with a parent, but if you ever need anything, please send me an owl. You’re so young, Evie, and I can’t bear to think of you being all alone.”  
Smiling, I thanked her for her kindness. I didn’t deserve this from her, a woman who I’d just met, and was still grieving her own loss.   
We chatted on for a little while discussing our shared love for Witch Weekly magazine and the best way to make your own pumpkin juice, before I felt myself drifting off to sleep, my head resting on Molly’s shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

I find myself drifting back into consciousness sometime later as there’s another knocking at my door, albeit slightly less insistent this time.  
I heard Molly call out for whoever it was to come in, and the tell-tale creak as my door swung open. Footsteps came towards us, stopping in front of the sofa where I was sprawled across Molly. I must have shifted around in my sleep. Talk about embarrassing. Who takes a nap on some woman that she’s just met?! Bloody hell, Evie.  
I heard Charlie’s voice question his mother softly. “Is she okay, Mum?”  
Molly nodded her head, “she’ll be fine, Charlie. I’ve given her a healing potion, and she’ll need a bit more rest, but she should be fine.”  
Charlie sighed, “that’s a relief. Here, let me get her to bed so we can head back to my cabin.”   
At his words, I began lifting my head up from Molly’s lap, unsure as to what would happen next.  
“Shhh, Evie, lie back down.” He whispered, gently picking me up out of his mother’s lap. I groaned, and moved as if to struggle, but I had no energy and he was so comfortable.  
“That’s it, love” he murmured, placing my head on his chest as his strong arms carried me across the room.  
He tucked me into my bed, making sure I was comfortable, and placed a fresh glass of water on my bedside table, as I drifted back into a deep sleep. That night I dreamt of riding dragons and being held by warm arms.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs being fried, and the sound of humming coming from my kitchenette.  
What the fuck? Had someone broken into my cabin? I started reaching for my wand, before realising that if someone had intended to break into my home to harm me, they would not be cooking breakfast first. Shifting around, I sat up and looked over, seeing Charlie prancing around with a frying pan and wearing my apron.

“Weasley?” I gasped, my voice raspy from just waking up. “What in Merlin’s name are you doing in my cabin?”  
Charlie jumped in surprise, clearly not expecting me to wake up anytime soon.  
“Jeez, Evie, you nearly gave me a heart attack”. I just raised an eyebrow. He wants to talk about giving someone a heart attack? How about waking up and finding someone has broken into your home and cooking your food?

Clearing his throat, he carried on. “I came over to check on you after yesterday, and thought I’d cook for you”.  
“What about your family?” I questioned.  
“Ah, I found someone else to take care of them. Dmitri offered to give them a tour of the hatchling pens”. Dmitri was a Russian wizard, and the commander of our camp. To be given a tour by the man in charge was a great honour. I had only spoken to him once when I first moved in.  
“But wait, aren’t you meant to be on duty right now?” I was confused, Charlie was on day shifts at the moment, so he certainly should have been somewhere else right now.

He grinned sheepishly, clearly knowing I wasn’t going to like his answer. “I took the day off, I wanted to take care of my favourite Dragonologist.”  
I gawped at him. “Seriously, Weasley? As far as I was aware, you are your favourite Dragonologist.” He chuckled at my joke, then sobered up.  
“Seriously though, Evie, you gave me quite a scare. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” I blushed at that, turning away in embarrassment. He’d clearly seen, but pretended not to notice to try to save me from any further shame. Honestly Weasley, why do you have to be so kind?  
I reached for the covers on my bed, and moved to stand up when Charlie rushed over.

“Not so fast, Weatherford. You’re not getting out of bed until I say you can.”  
Was it just me or did that sound vaguely inappropriate?  
Looking at him incredulously, he had the good grace to blush a little and coughed a little. “Erm, breakfast’s ready” he rushed back to the kitchen, plating up the bacon and eggs for me, bringing it to me in bed. I wolfed down the food, despite my lack of appetite: Charlie was staring down at me and I knew he would not be pleased if I didn’t eat every morsel. 

“Thanks Charlie, but you really should go. I can take care of myself, and I genuinely feel fine now.”  
Charlie grinned at me widely, though I hadn’t the faintest clue why. I pushed back my covers and stood up: he didn’t bother trying to stop me this time. God, I needed a shower, and I definitely needed him to leave before I could do that. The idea of standing under the hot running water whilst he was right outside the door took my mind to weird places that it did not need to go to.

“What? Why are you smiling at me like that?” I frowned at him, trying to draw my mind up out of the gutter.

His smile somehow grew even wider. Merlin, was he possessed??

“You called me Charlie!” Huh? I what?  
My eyes widened. Ever since we had started working together, I had made a point of calling Charlie by his surname: for some reason it seemed to annoy him, and I enjoyed making him squirm.  
“Err, no I didn’t, I definitely said Weasley, Weasley.” I stammered out, cursing myself for my mistake.

Charlie started laughing; clearly, I was losing this battle.  
“I like it when you say my name, you know”. He smirked, watching my face go bright red. For the love of all things holy, this ma n enjoys torturing me. Clearing my throat slightly, I tried to compose myself. Suddenly all of the teasing over the past couple of years seemed to take on a different tone in my mind. Had he been interested in me, too? Internally I shook my head. No way, I’m like five years younger than him, he probably just enjoys making me squirm. Fuck it. I’m not going to let him win this game.

“Well then, _Weasley_ ” I commented, strutting over to my chest of drawers. “If you’re not planning on leaving, I suggest you find a way to entertain yourself for a little while. I’m desperate for a shower”. I started grabbing clean clothes out of the dresser, hearing him gulp from behind me. Go big or go home. I decided to make a show of grabbing my underwear out of the top drawer, not even bothering to hide them as I made my way to the bathroom, leaving a stunned Charlie behind.

Closing the bathroom door, I turned on the shower and stripped out of my pyjamas. I brushed my teeth first, realising with disgust that I hadn’t brushed them last night, before stepping under the steaming water I let out a sigh of contentment. God, that felt good. I was all sticky and gross, and there was nothing like a hot shower to wash all your cares away. I washed my hair too, seeing as I was already in there.

About twenty minutes later I stepped out of the shower and towelled myself off, feeling so much better. I got dressed quickly and pulled a brush through my hair, not bothering to dry it: my hair looked horrific if I ever tried to do anything but let it airdry. Finally, I dropped my pyjamas into the laundry basket, and opened the bathroom door, stepping back out into the main area of my cabin.

With a startled cry, I was pushed back into the now-closed door, Charlie’s arms braced on either side of me.  
“Fuck, Evie, you have no idea what you do to me” he groaned, pushing his body closer to mine. I blushed, trying not to meet his intense gaze, as my body flooded with warmth. I bit at my lip with nerves. All this time I had had a crush on Charlie, but never in my wildest dreams would I have thought anything like this would ever actually happen. I was struggling to process everything going on. Charlie growled, pressing even closer to me, and I could feel his growing arousal pushing into my leg. Gods, why won’t he just kiss me already? 

Almost as if he could read my mind, Charlie moved a hand to my jaw, gently shifting my face to look straight at him. He gazed at me questioningly, and I nodded my consent, before his lips were planted roughly on mine. Before I knew it, he was gripping at my hips with his tongue exploring my mouth. God, he’s driving me crazy.   
With heat pooling in the apex between my thighs, I grabbed at Charlie’s butt, trying to pull him even closer to me. I needed him, now. Breaking the kiss briefly, Charlie chuckled at my desperation, before planting his lips back onto mine. His hand made its way up under the hem of my shirt, stroking at the soft skin over my hip and up to my waist, sending shivers down my spine.  
As he began moving his had higher, brushing the bottom of my bra, there was a knocking at my door.  
We both froze, separating to look over at the offending object. Charlie looked back at me, and made as if to kiss me again: clearly we were going to ignore the door. Right as his lips touched mine, the knocking started up again, more insistent this time. 

Charlie groaned, and pulled away from me, leaving me resting weakly against the bathroom door. To be honest, I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to move without my legs giving way.   
Seeing this, Charlie smirked at his handiwork, and walked over to open the door, growling over his shoulder at me:

“ _This isn’t over._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, guys!  
> I hope you enjoyed this little story.  
> I started out intending it to be a oneshot, but it got way too long so I split it into 3!  
> This is the first HP fic I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed. It's also the closest thing to smut I've ever written so I hope it wasn't too awful.  
> Stay safe <3


End file.
